


Needle

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [7]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gen, Murder, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Grizzop is no stranger to sacrifice.Prompt: Human Shield/Impaled
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Vesseek
Series: October 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Needle

Vesseek shoves him - _“Grizzop, move!”_ \- and his wrist takes all his weight as he hits the ground, twisting painfully. Grizzop flips onto his back, arrow drawn, and freezes.

Vesseek hangs limply from the end of a spear, blood dripping from their mouth and nose, eyes rapidly losing their luster. They wheeze out something that may have been his name, and then the man holding them up scoffs, flicks them away like an insect, and their body crumples to the forest floor in a heap.

Grizzop stares in horror, too stunned to move, and the man lifts his weapon once again.


End file.
